futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Under The Sun (Timeline)
"Great is the sun, and wide he goes ' Through empty heaven with repose; And in the blue and glowing days More thick than rain he showers his rays." '-Robert Louis Stevenson For most of humanity's history, the sun had been our friend. We welcomed the day, feared the night. But those everlasting rays turned on us. Nobody knew why the sun's solar activity increased in such a way. Most were puzzled, scientists baffled. Crops failed, lakes and rivers disappeared, we had no food, no way to survive. Nations fell. Civilization fell into ruin. And the sun grows brighter, brighter! Every day. How long can I go on like this, I do not know. Who will be left to read these pages anyway, after they are burnt to ashes? '-Unknown Author - November 19, 2029.' Warming Rays (1950 - 2016) The true beginnings of the Great Calamity of the '20s began in the mid 20th Century. As the Sun's activity began to grow at a faster rate than at anytime earlier in the Sun's history. It is not known what caused this spike in the Sun's activity, but we do know that it has occurred in the past, on a much smaller scale. Now of course this wasn't noticeable until the late 1980's, when human activity and solar activity created a large hole in the Earth's ozone layer. From here on in, solar activity increased substantially. However, scientists at the time didn't realize the true cause of this. It was mainly a attributed to Carbon and other so called "Greenhouse Gases" which in reality only slightly contributed to global warming. Generally, aside from a brighter sun, this was not noticed by people at the time. Not until the Great Heat Wave of 2016, did this become a major issue in the public mind. The Beginning Of The End 2016 - 2020 The start of the chaos can be traced to 2016, the year of the first heat wave. Beginning in June of that year, the Sun burnt brighter than anyone had seen before. By the end of the month 1000 casualties were reported worldwide. Nobody knew why this was occurring now, but many claimed to know. Democratic nominee Al Gore was definitely one to gain, campaigning on an environmental agenda, when he could in that unbearable heat. Many Scientists on the other hand really had no idea why this was occurring now either. The heat wave was a shock, causing many crops to fail and eventually pushing the fragile US economy over the edge. By September, 125,000 had died from the heat wave. In the United States alone had lost 50 Billion USD of food from crops failing. Food prices were pushed up and investors panicked, causing a global sell-off. On Black Thursday the Dow Jones plunged 8,000 points on opening, the largest crash in history, sparking off the Second Great Depression. The election that year became more controversial as Republican Candidate Jeb Bush blamed the Democrats for the economic crash. The race was close that year, as both sides resorted to dirtier tactics to defeat the other, but eventually Al Gore won the election, 270 - 268. By the end of the year, 257,000 had perished and crops worldwide had failed. The worst of the heatwave that year came in the equatorial regions. Many fled their homes near the equator to move north, causing a minor refugee crisis in places like Mexico, China, and the Middle East, this unfortunately had further consequences of pushing people living in these regions further north to escape the refugees flooding their homes. This sparked the 2017 Refugee Crisis and the beginnings of the Calamity Of The Twenties. Category:Scenario Category:Timeline